


Elevator Conversations

by chrystallinejung



Category: NEWS (Japan Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrystallinejung/pseuds/chrystallinejung
Summary: Shige wouldn't normally go out of his way to get to know his neighbors, even if they lived right across the hall. This time, it seems like the elevator had its own plans to make that happen.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: JE Secret Santa





	Elevator Conversations

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Je_SecretSanta](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Je_SecretSanta) collection. 



Shige didn’t hate people. He just hated small talk, he would rather be absolutely alone grading papers and writing than going out with friends. He had a few of those, but they understood that Shige preferred staying in and cooking for them instead of being out and about at restaurants, surrounded by strangers. He much preferred the comfort and privacy of his own home. When he wanted to actually go out, he’d go to the aquarium and watch those cute little garden eels swaying in the water to get their fill of zooplankton. No one would bother him, they’d just look at him curiously for a moment because not a lot of people would go to an aquarium by themselves for fun. 

Oh, to be a garden eel and not have a single obligation in the world to anyone. No societal pressures. Just peek up out of the sand every now and then for sustenance. 

At least the only  _ real _ obligation he had was to show up for the classes he taught at the university, there really wasn’t much for him to complain about. It gave Shige enough human interaction to last him every week if he didn’t see anyone from his small social circle otherwise. 

Today he had decided to leave for his class an hour earlier than usual, only to bump into his neighbor that lived across the hall from him as he was pressing the button for the elevator. The most Shige could offer the man was a small smile as he allowed him to step inside first. 

They hadn’t talked much at all since Shige had moved into the building four months ago, and this wasn’t just because he was shy, he’d just been so busy getting adjusted to his teaching schedule for the semester and settling into a new apartment took some time. Shige’s mail had once mistakenly been delivered to the other man’s mailbox instead of his own, and he just knocked on his door and delivered it to him without a problem. He hadn’t given his name, but he had such a warm smile and a kind eyes that Shige  _ wished _ he had properly thanked him. He might’ve even invited him inside for tea if he weren’t in the middle of writing his syllabus at the time. Working on the materials for his upcoming classes had been super stressful, but that short interaction with his neighbor had been a breath of fresh air in the moment. 

The elevator is going pretty slowly down each floor, and Shige glances over at the man who’s typing something into his phone. He’s caught off guard though, he’d only meant to glance for a second until the other man looked up and their eyes met. 

His neighbor’s lips upturned into a surprised smile, his eyes crinkled into little crescent moons that make his stomach feel a little strange.

He’s about to open his own mouth to say something,  _ anything _ just as the elevator came to an abrupt halt and the lights went out. 

“No… No  _ this can’t be happening _ .” his hands immediately begin to sweat as he starts pushing the emergency call button, and there’s no indication that it’s actually doing anything. 

“When was this thing last inspected?” The other man sighs, seemingly calm as he motions Shige aside so he can take a look at the last date of inspection. Shige doesn’t verbally respond, backing himself to the back wall of the elevator and sliding against it till he’s on the floor. His neighbor presses the call and alarm buttons several times though there doesn’t seem to be any sign of either of them working. 

“2007. Damn, how often are these things supposed to be checked?” 

Shige doesn’t like how the other man is asking questions as if he’s supposed to know the answer. 

His brain is a mess, he’s supposed to be on his way to his job, and he’s stuck in a goddamn elevator with his neighbor all because he’d decided to leave a little earlier for once. Said neighbor seemed far too relaxed for a situation that was something straight out of his nightmares.

They were stuck in a metal box in the dark, with no idea how they were going to get out. 

He pulls his own phone out of his pocket, cursing under his breath when he realizes he doesn’t have a single bar of signal to make a phone call, or at the very least email his class that he might not be able to make it today. 

His neighbor gives up hopelessly pushing buttons, looking back at Shige before taking a seat on the floor as well just across from him. 

“I don’t have any signal and I should be on my way to work... does your phone have any service?” Shige frowns, scrubbing a hand through his hair.

“Mm, it did just before the power went out..” the other man checks his phone and his brow furrows in disappointment. “And now I don’t. Damn, I’m gonna be so late for work...” he pouts, and somehow he seems more disappointed than actually worried about his job being in jeopardy. 

Thankfully, Shige wasn’t too worried for himself. He had a personal policy for his classes that if he wasn’t present ten minutes into the class, that meant the students could expect him not to show up and just leave. He’d normally preface that with an email at least a few hours beforehand, but that wasn’t happening with his lack of cell service.

He’s lost in his thoughts for a few moments and doesn’t realize that his neighbor is talking  _ to _ him and asking a question. 

“Oh, um... sorry, I’m just thinking about work too. What were you saying?” he feels a bit rude having ignored the man unintentionally when they’re the only two people in the elevator. 

“Just properly introducing myself. I know your name is Kato because of your mail, but I never gave you my name. I’m Koyama. Where do you work? I’m sure someone will realize there’s a problem and notice we’re missing so...” 

There, he finally had a name to the face other than ‘neighbor with the nice smile that returned my mail’. The fact that he didn’t seem to be panicking and had this calm sort of aura about him helps Shige relax just a bit, then tension in his shoulders loosening up. 

“I’m a professor at Teikyo University. I don’t think my students will come looking for me if I don’t show up for one day.” he frowns, bringing his legs up and folding them to his chest before sighing. His friends wouldn’t be actively looking for him either, he had no plans to meet with anyone that day for them to assume he was missing if he didn’t show up. 

“Really?! You must be so smart… I just work at this cat cafe not too far from here.” 

“Wait, do you work at Cat Cafe Mocha?” His interest is piqued, mainly because he had passed the cafe during his drive to the university campus and it always seemed to look so cozy and inviting from what he could see from the outside. More often than not, he desperately wished he weren’t so allergic to cats. A cat would probably suit him and his lifestyle rather well if he didn’t suffer every time he was in a room with one. 

“Yes! I mean, I have a cat named Milk-chan but I love cats so much and this is as close as I get to adopting as many cats as my heart desires!” Koyama smiles so wide, a dreamy look in his eyes as he’s probably thinking about all the cats he gets to be surrounded by every day that he’s at work. 

“Milk-chan, that’s a cute name. I’m actually allergic so I’ve never actually stepped foot in a cat cafe in my life. I don’t think it would be a good idea if I didn’t drug myself up for it ahead of time.” 

He genuinely is sad about it, crossing his arms and resting them above his knees. Shige can’t help but think that he’s finally getting a chance to know his neighbor, and it literally took a jammed elevator for him to get to this point. It felt so easy and natural talking to Koyama, and he was grateful for that at the very least despite their current situation. Usually he would’ve preferred sitting in silence to any small talk whatsoever. 

“You’re allergic!? Oh wow, I’m so sorry. Thankfully I use a lint roller just before I leave home and work. You’re not uncomfortable right now, are you?” The other man looks actually concerned for Shige’s wellbeing and allergies, and he shakes his head to assure Koyama that he was fine at the moment. 

“I’m fine. I wouldn’t have even known if you hadn’t said anything. I’d be sneezing and my eyes would’ve watered up by now being that we’re in an enclosed space and all.” 

Koyama offers an affirmative hum before pulling out his phone again, turning up the screen brightness just a bit before scrolling through his photo gallery and smiling before showing Shige his phone.

“Ah, here. You might not get to meet her, but this is Milk-chan! She’s so cute I can’t help but spoil her..”

Shige has to admit, Koyama’s cat really  _ is _ incredibly cute. Koyama shows him all the videos of his cat that he has on his phone, and a few of the cats at the cafe where he worked of course. He doesn’t have to do anything other than sit there and admire how cute they all are with the occasional question of what it’s like to work in a cat cafe. Koyama in turn asks him about what it’s like being a university professor, and it seems he’s genuinely curious and interested in everything Shige has to say about his job. 

He also learns that Koyama grew up in Sagamihara and has an older sister. He’s very close with his family and promises to take Shige to visit his mother’s ramen shop sometime when they’re both free. Shige doesn’t have much to offer in return, but he says maybe they could go to the aquarium sometime since that’s his favorite place to go. Koyama’s face brightens up at the offer, and that’s when he remembers that the aquarium for most people is  _ usually _ a couple’s date spot. He’s grateful that it’s dark and the other man can’t see that Shige is probably blushing at the realization. 

Despite that, this is probably the most talkative he’s ever been with someone new, and nothing feels forced between them so far. Once they got out of the elevator, he definitely wanted to try inviting Koyama over sometime. 

“You know Kato-”

“Call me Shige.” he immediately says, lifting his head because he’s surprising  _ himself _ by allowing Koyama to refer to him by his nickname. They’d just started talking and already it feels weird to be called his surname by the other man. 

“I mean, if you’re comfortable with that. I’m more comfortable with that outside of the classroom.” he adds, taking in that smile that has his stomach feeling a little funny again. This was weird, but not necessarily a bad feeling by any means. 

“Okay, Shige. You see, when you first moved in I’d wanted to greet you properly but I wasn’t sure how to do so… I’ve been told I come on a little strong when I first meet someone.” Koyama almost looks  _ embarrassed _ at this confession, though Shige can’t help but be grateful for their situation. Had Koyama actually tried to greet him that way when he’d first moved in months ago, he would’ve been hesitant in getting to know the man. 

“It’s okay, I’m usually keeping to myself and I think getting to know you like this has been good for me. I’m not really good at getting to know people and casual conversation so this has been nice.” he smiles, deciding that scooting a little closer to Koyama wouldn’t hurt. 

“You mean as nice as it gets being stuck--” Koyama doesn’t finish, the fluorescent elevator lights flickering back on and both of them look at each other with wide eyes before scrambling to stand and check on the elevator control panel. 

He almost doesn’t want to press the elevator button for their floor, but he’s pretty sure he needs to pee now that he isn’t distracted by conversation with Koyama. Pressing the button for the eighth floor, he unconsciously holds his breath and purses his lips before looking at the other man and then up at the floor indicator. 

_ Fifth floor.  _

_ Sixth floor.  _

_ Seventh floor. _

_ Eighth floor. _

The doors slide open, Shige and Koyama both step out and look at each other now that they were  _ finally free _ . 

It feels almost unreal, and then Koyama looks at his phone and his eyes widen from all the texts he’s received from presumably his boss. 

“Oh wow… okay, I’ve gotta head to the cafe. I’m gonna have to go but—” he passes his phone to Shige after opening up his contacts so Shige can add his details in. 

“Just put in your number and I’ll text you later!” Koyama smiles and Shige simply nods, inputting his number and noticing the time as he did so. They’d really been in there for almost three hours, yet it hadn’t felt like that much time hadn’t passed at all. 

When he passes the phone back to Koyama, he offers him an actual genuine smile and can’t help but laugh.

“I guess I’ll be seeing you around?” Koyama smiles in response before nodding and heading down the hall so he can take the stairs instead of the elevator this time.

A few hours later Shige is prepping to chop some vegetables for a stir fry, he’d emailed his students in apology for not showing up and he didn’t have much else to do for the rest of the day as it was. When he receives a text, he smiles when he realizes who it is. There’s a picture attached of a cat lounging on a shelf, Koyama's hand reaching out to give it a scratch behind the ear, he saves it to his phone without a second thought.

[ _ text _ ] 

Shige! I’m glad we met today, let me know when you’re free so we can arrange our aquarium date! And I’ll treat you for ramen too!! 

[[photo attachment] ](https://www.tripadvisor.com/Attraction_Review-g14133707-d15563998-Reviews-Cat_Cafe_Mocha_Lounge_Shinjuku-Shinjuku_3_Chome_Shinjuku_Tokyo_Tokyo_Prefectur.html#photos;aggregationId=101&albumid=101&filter=7&ff=406120946)

He smiles, chuckling to himself and responding back that he’s free most weekends and Friday afternoons before putting his phone away so he can focus on dinner for now. 

Shige can’t help but look forward to their tentative date. 

He was already thinking about how nice it would be to share his garden eels with someone this time. 

Especially since this someone was going to be Koyama. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy JE Secret Santa! It's been a few years since I've actually written a fic, finished, and posted it so I'm very excited to have finally gotten around to doing so! :) In Koyama's text I included a link as the 'photo attachment' because it's from travel advisor, and that is the cat cafe I am referencing as his workplace. I absolutely spent far too much time researching cat cafes while writing this. just kidding. There's no such thing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! ♡


End file.
